Evergreen
by Kei-Sho
Summary: Written to the Lyrics of Evergreen by Hyde it's a story about how much Riku and Sora care about each other. RikuxSora....don't throw ne thing at me! I just needed something to write! lol


It's a RikuxSora fic written to the lyrics of Evergreen by none other than Hyde! Let me know what u think if ya like my writing i'll post more! lol_

* * *

_

_If only I could stop the flow of time,_

_Turn the clock to yesterday,_

_Erasing all the pain._

Riku awoke in bed, the sunlight slipping past his black curtains to fall lightly onto his matching black sheets. He looked to the other side of the bed expecting to see his lover, Sora, but was not greeted by his sleeping form. Riku sighed and remembered the fight the two had had the night before. It was one of their stupid fights that they had every once and a while. Riku had let something hurtful escape from his lips and Sora had left because of it. He was only letting off steam, but he knew how his little Sora took things personally.

The teen got out of bed and headed to the closet to find something to wear for today. There was nothing special happening, but he wanted to try to win Sora back again. After searching through the many ensembles of black attire, he finally found something that was not of the ordinary. It was white suit, probably something that Sora had liked and begged him to get so that Riku would wear it and he had probably bought it only because he wanted to see Sora happy, and he decided to wear a blood red dress shirt underneath it. Once he got done changing into his outfit for the day, Riku checked the mirror to see how he looked. His look was different from his usual outfits. Usually all he threw on was a black shirt with some matching black pants. But today…he wanted to look extra special for his lover.

He walked into the bathroom and grabbed an eyeliner pencil from the drawer. Riku lightly outlined his eyes in the black color that he used everyday and stepped back to take a look in the mirror. His face was the usual shade of ivory, and his hair was the same color of silver that it always shown with. Yet, something was missing from his features, besides the smile he usually had when he was with Sora. Riku opened the drawer once more and took a deeper look inside, rooting through all the eyeliners that he had. At the very bottom of the drawer, Riku found something to greatly help his appearance; mascara. Luckily he had gotten it in black or he wouldn't have worn it now. He honestly didn't even remember getting it, but it was a long time ago and he had never used the stuff, but had seen Kairi put it on many times before. He stroked a few layers on his top lashes and put the tube away. Looking back into the mirror, Riku smiled, although it wasn't his usual cheerful smile that his Sora brought to his face. His eyes were bright, and rimmed in black, and the mascara really helped to bring out the fire hidden deep within the sapphire pools.

Riku grabbed the jacket for the suit off of his bed and headed out of the front door. The sun outside was bright, which was just what he expected since it woke him up this morning. He walked the short distance to Kairi's house, where he knew Sora would be taking refuge, since he always did when they fought. Walking up the stoned path to the front door, Riku was already preparing what he was going to say to Sora in apology. Riku walked up to the door and rang the bell, and within five seconds, he was greeted by Kairi's smiling face. How can she be so perky in the morning? Riku thought.

"Riku! I was expecting you. Sora seemed really upset last night. I hope you came to apologize," Kairi stated and made room for Riku to enter her home, closing the door behind him.

"Yeah, Kairi. I just want to say thanks for putting up with us when we have our little disputes," Riku joked with Kairi and walked into the living room where he knew Sora would be, waiting for him to make up with him.

"No problem!" She said and headed up to her room knowing that she was no longer needed there.

_I've only memories of happiness,_

_Such pleasure we have shared,_

_I'd do it all again._

Sora looked up from the book he was reading when his lover walked in. He took notice of the new apparel on Riku and almost smiled when he thought of how sexy Riku looked in it. He really hadn't been reading the book; it was only a smoke screen giving the appearance that he was doing something while his mind worked out what he would do when Riku apologized. It was really boring and only talked about the construction of the _Leaning Tower of Pisa_. Who could really care about something like that? Sora stood up and walked over to Riku, not completely though; he kept a few feet distance so his lover could not over take him with his kisses. He wanted Riku to suffer for what he had done to him this time.

"Sora…" Riku said, bracing himself for what he would say next.

"What is it Riku? Have you come to tell me that you no longer care for me and wish to bed with someone else?" Sora snipped back, the hurt coming back into his voice from the previous night.

"Sora I never meant to say that! I was just under stress. You, of all people, should know how I act when I am under pressure. I never meant to say that to you, Kitten, honestly. I wish you would believe me. I even dressed up special for you. Please, Sora, forgive me…" Sora knew Riku was putting his heart behind what he was saying. Usually when Riku spoke it was never this heartfelt and compassionate. Usually it was sorrow filled and had a hidden death wish within it.

Sora looked into Riku's eyes to see that, indeed, they were filled with apology. He really does mean it, Sora thought, feeling really bad about how he thought Riku never cared about him. It was hard to know when Riku was just being himself and when Riku was being serious. Sora let a tear fall from his eyes and Riku stepped up to wipe it with his thumb. Sora didn't object, and he even let Riku keep his hand on his face, Sora leaned into Riku's touch.

"I've missed you so much, Kitten," Riku almost purred, and leaned down so that he was barely touching Sora's lips.

"I've missed you too, Riku. Ask Kairi. You're all I've been able to talk about all night," Sora joked and Riku lightly laughed at this. The older teen closed the gap and kissed Sora, one arm going behind his head to make the kiss deeper while the other went to Sora's lower back to pull his lover closer to him. Sora moaned into Riku's mouth and soon Riku broke the kiss from lack of oxygen. Riku looked deep into Sora's eyes and smiled purely.

"C'mon, Sora, let's go home," Riku said, taking Sora's hand lightly in his. Sora nodded in agreement and soon they were heading back toward the two boys home.

"Did I tell you I love that suit on you, Riku? You should wear it more often," Sora teased, knowing that Riku loved that suit only because Sora had made him buy it.

"No, Sora, you didn't but I'm glad you did. Now when we get home I won't have to take it off!" Riku joked and looked at Sora, who was playfully pouting at his lover. Riku only leaned down to lightly kiss Sora on the cheek, causing Sora to smile.

Once home, the two boys headed into their shared room to lie down and to take a short nap before dinner, since they were going out. Riku woke before Sora did and he kissed his lover lightly on the forehead before he went out on the balcony that over looked the beach. There, Riku sat and started singing a quiet tune that came from his memory.

"_This scenery is evergreen,_

_I need you far too much, I long to feel your touch,_

_This scenery is evergreen,_

_You've always been so dear to me._

_So full of joy you are a child of Spring,_

_With a beauty that is pure,_

_An innocence endures._

_This scenery is evergreen,_

_It's sorrow at the sight of seeing you so sad,_

_This scenery is evergreen,_

_I wish that I could dry your tears." __1_

Riku sat there for some time, not knowing that his Kitten now stood behind him. This was the first time Sora had heard Riku sing like that and he just stood there and listened to him. Finally when he was done, Sora spoke:

"You already have Riku."

Riku almost yelped when he heard Sora's voice. How long had he been standing there? Suddenly he was ashamed that Sora had caught him sitting there and singing one of his favorite songs by his favorite writer, Hyde. Riku let his eyes fall to the floor, unable to stare at the beautiful orbs of icy blue that were Sora's own. He could not bring himself to stare into the joy that his lover had. He did not want to feel happiness, what he wanted right then was to be alone and depressed.

Sora walked over to where Riku sat. He lightly placed his arms around Riku in a hug and buried his face in Riku's hair. Sora sniffed the sweet vanilla fragrance and sighed; he loved that smell. Riku felt a few water droplets land on his head, thinking it to be rain, but soon realizing that it was his own Sora crying.

"Please don't be like that Riku. I thought that you had finally gotten rid of the depression that you hid from me. If it'll cheer you up, I'll sing for you like you did me…?" Sora asked sweetly doing his best to get over the nervousness that had suddenly appeared in the pit of his stomach. Riku looked up into Sora's eyes and smiled, nodding his head in agreement. Sora took in a deep breath of air before he let the slow, doleful melody escape from his lips:

_"I'm sure the heart I left behind,_

_Still lies hidden in the heart of the deep forest,_

_Exhausted without the strength to search,_

_People vanish into the infinite darkness._

_If it's so small, _

_I wonder if I can see it even now?_

_As we live on,_

_We lose a little bit more,_

_Shrouded only in falsehood and lies,_

_We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out…"_

Riku was in shock. He never knew his Sora could sing like that. He never knew that his Sora could put so much emotion, other than happiness, into something. Riku loved hearing Sora's voice like this. Hearing his little Sora sing such a sorrow filled song almost brought tears to Riku's eyes. That's how good his cute, little Sora was. Riku stopped thinking to listen to the rest of his kitten's song.

_"…The days pass and change,_

_Without us even realizing how blue the sky really is._

_Over coming that made-up scheme,_

_We live the present,_

_And our rusted hearts begin to beat again!_

_If we can find the rhythm of time,_

_We can fly once again._

_We live our lives, wandering to the ends of the earth,_

_Believing in you?_

_Now I begin my journey with you,_

_In search of the light._

_As we live on,_

_We lose a little bit more,_

_Shrouded in falsehood and lies,_

_We stand frozen to the spot unable to cry out._

_As we live on, _

_We lose a little bit more,_

_Shrouded in falsehood and lies,_

_We stand frozen to the spot unable to cry out._

_We live our lives,_

_Wandering to the ends of the earth,_

_Closing off,_

_The way back,_

_We walk on for eternity._

_We live our lives,_

_Standing frozen to the spot,_

_Unable to cry out,_

_For eternity…" __2_

When Sora finished his song, Riku was crying. Sora sounded so beautiful singing that song, and Riku hated to hear such a sad song come from Sora's tiny, puckered lips. Sora was blushing, embarrassed at singing for his lover. He thought that Riku would have something bad to say, instead, he was happy to see him stand up and hug Sora. Sora felt a mumbled sentence being whispered into his hair, and when it reached his ears, Sora was blushing even more.

"I love you so much, Sora. That song was the best, and you shouldn't be embarrassed, you have a great singing voice. I want to hear you sing more often," was what Riku had mumbled, knowing Sora would hear it well.

Sora snuggled closer to Riku, wanting to feel his body against his own. He wanted Riku to hold him tight, tight enough that nothing harmful could ever reach him. Riku started to play with Sora's hair, messing it up even more and making the younger boy startled at how affectionate his soul mate could be. Sora smiled to himself, not seeing the smile that Riku had on his face too. The two boys stood like that for sometime, not needing to move. All they needed was the feel of the other's body against them.

_The rays of sunlight come and beckon to me,_

_To a sleepy dreamy haze,_

_A sense of summer days._

Sora awoke in the black-sheeted bed. He sat up and stretched, his muscles relaxing in an instant. The young teen looked at the other side of the bed and smiled seeing Riku's sleeping figure. Riku, normally had a guarded expression on his face, but when he was asleep, his features were that of almost an angel. There was no hatred hidden, no scowl that normally appeared when someone made him made, and most importantly, Sora could detect a slight smile on Riku's lips. Noticing his lips, Sora wanted them. He almost laughed when that thought crossed his mind. Normally he wasn't the daring type, but right now he was.

Sora leaned over, slightly on top of Riku's body, and pressed his lips lightly on Riku's. The younger boy slowly kissed more aggressively, trying to wake Riku from his slumber. Sora didn't have to wait long. He felt Riku's hands travel up the side of his body and felt his tongue trying to gain entrance to his mouth. Sora obeyed, as he shivered from the contact of Riku's hands traveling up beneath his shirt. He soon let out a giggle and pretended to scold Riku on how it wasn't nice to make people cold when they were so nice and toasty warm. Riku only smiled at his kitten for being cute. Soon, both boys were under the blankets.

_You flow right through me like a medicine,_

_Bringing quiet to my soul,_

_Without you I'm not whole._

Riku looked over at Sora's half sleeping form. He stared for sometime at the boy who had taken his heart. No one could love him like Sora did, and he knew that he could love no one else like he loved his Sora. Riku smiled and thought about the life the two would be sharing. Nothing would ever separate them again; Riku would make sure of that. Sora yawned and opened his eyes slightly to look at Riku, who was still staring at him. The younger teen smiled.

"Aishiteru Sora," Riku said and kissed Sora lightly on the lips.

1 Evergreen, English Version, Performed by: Hyde (Vocals of Larc En Ciel).

2 Fukai Mori, English Translations, Performed by: Do As Infinity.


End file.
